Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
|last= |cause= }} Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is a joke shop in Diagon Alley owned by Fred and George Weasley. It sells practical joke objects, such as Extendable Ears, a Reusable Hangman, and Fred and George's special WonderWitch products, such as Love Potions, ten-second pimple remover, and Pygmy Puffs. There is also a section of Muggle magic tricks "for freaks like Dad" , which are said not to be big-sellers. History (now deceased) and George Weasley, founders]] Starting Up While still students at Hogwarts, Fred and George were inspired to develop a number of practical joke products, which they initially developed in their room at The Burrow. Their initial efforts were sold as mail-order items using owl post. Their ambition was to open a joke shop, and to raise money for their shop by betting their life's savings with Ludo Bagman on the outcome of the Quidditch World Cup. They won, but Bagman paid them off with Leprechaun gold, which vanished after a few hours, wiping out their savings, and putting their dream in peril. The Weasleys got the money for the shop from Harry Potter's donated Triwizard Tournament winnings of 1000 Galleons. Because Harry gave them their start-up loan, Fred and George allow him to help himself to whatever he wants, free of charge, provided that he tell people where he got the joke stuff, presumably for advertisement. 1996 .]] During their last year at Hogwarts, Fred and George tested many of their products on students, much to Hermione Granger's displeasure. After releasing their Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs and Portable Swamp on school grounds and defecting from Hogwarts as to rebel against Dolores Umbridge's tyrannical rule, the twins set off to Diagon Alley to fulfill their dreams of opening a joke shop. Prior to their departure, they offered a discount for any Hogwarts students who would swear to use their products to eliminate Umbridge. Argus Filch banned all of Fred and George's products from Hogwarts in 1996. However, as no one pays much attention to things Filch bans, this had little effect. They opened a branch in Diagon Alley shortly after leaving Hogwarts in April 1996. They also intended to buy Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade in order to extend their business. However, due to Hogwarts security being raised to the point of Hogsmeade trips were cancelled, they saw no point to this. At the back of the shop, there is a room with prototypes of any new product that is being developed. The twins employed a shop assistant named Verity. 1997 It is assumed that following Voldemort's takeover of the Ministry of Magic, the shop was attacked by Death Eaters, along with other places connected to the Order of the Phoenix and Harry. Fred and George kept an owl package delivery system when the Weasleys went into hiding, to the annoyance of their Auntie Muriel, whose house they were hiding in. Post War After Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley came to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes until moving on to be an Auror. According to J.K. Rowling, it became a real money spinner in the years after Voldemort's death. It is possible they branched into Hogsmeade when Zonko's closed. Products es, a Weasley product]] Known Joke Products *''Skiving Snackbox'' - A Skiving Snackbox is a range of sweets to make the user ill. The user develops strange symptoms depending on the type of snack eaten. The purpose of these was to make a student appear unable to stay in class. Most came in two colour-coded parts: one that would cause the malady, and one that would heal the pupil once they had left class. They include: Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles *''Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs'' - unstoppable fireworks that violently explode when hit by a stunning spell and multiply at any attempt to vanish them, they include a shocking-pink wheel, fire-breathing dragons, sparklers that spell out profanity, rockets with long tails of silver stars, and firecrackers. When any two types collide, they make new kinds. Include Basic Blaze Box and Deflagration Deluxe. Background History: In Fred and George's final year, they used these fireworks as a protest against the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and new Headmistress, Professor Umbridge * ]] *''Canary Creams'' - temporarily transfigures the user into a canary. *''Ton-Tongue Toffee'' (tested by the Weasley twins on Dudley Dursley ) - when eaten, they cause the tongue to rapidly swell and turn purple. *''Edible Dark Marks"They'll make anyone sick!" .]] *Extendable Ears'' - used to hear voices at the other end of the ear. *''Headless Hats'' - make the wearer's head invisible (along with the hat itself). *Muggle magic tricks/pranks - for "freaks like their dad", not a real money spinner. *''Portable Swamp'' - creates a swamp when used. *''Quills'' - in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer varieties. *''Punching telescopes'' - when squeezed, gives the user a black eye which is almost impossible to remove (Hermione Granger was a victim of one in 1996). *''Reusable Hangman'' - "Spell It Or He'll Swing". *''Trick wands'' - turn into a variety of unexpected things when waved. *''U-No-Poo'' - a caustive product with a name meant to parody "You-Know-Who" (causes constipation). *''Daydream Charm'' - Puts the spellcaster into a highly-realistic thirty minute daydream, not for sale to wizards under sixteen. *''Anti Gravity Hats'' - "Ruin a gentleman's day by making his hat fly away!" Defence Objects *''Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder'' When thrown into the air, this powder covers everything around it in darkness, which cannot be penetrated by spells like Lumos or Incendio, although the Hand of Glory can be used to see through it. It is used by Draco Malfoy against the members of Dumbledore's Army while smuggling Death Eaters into Hogwarts. *''Shield Hats, Cloaks and Gloves'' used by the Ministry of Magic for defence against enemy forces, using a Shield Charm. *''Decoy Detonators, when dropped they run away and explode out of sight, giving the person a diversion if necessary. Wonderwitch Products *Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, excellent on everything from boils to blackheads. *Patented Daydream Charms, virtually undetectable highly realistic 30-minute daydreams. (side-effects can be: slight drooling and a dazed expression). *Pygmy Puffs'', miniature puffskeins. *''Love Potions'', that when drunk, will give the drinker an obsession with the one who bought the drink (love being impossible to manufacture). They work for up to 24 hours at a time, depending on the weight of the boy and attractiveness of the girl. Like all love potions the effects can increase the longer they're kept. Sweets Products *''Candy in a Can, "This product contains candy" Employees , a former employee]] *Fred Weasley (founder) *George Weasley (founder) *Harry Potter (investor) *Ron Weasley *Verity Uniform *All employees at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes wear a magenta robe. Location *The first official premises of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was at 93 Diagon Alley. *During 1997, the founders, Fred and George Weasley were known to be looking at buying Zonko's Joke Shop after it closed. However, due to various complications such as Fred's death and the the return of Voldemort, it is unknown whether this purchase was actually made or not. It is assumed that it was purchased, as the business was highly successful after Voldemort's death. If this second location was purchased, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes could also have a branch located in Hogsmeade. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Its creative designer Nicholas Saunders created some pieces of design of WWW products that introduces new name of products such as; **Anti Gravity Hats **Candy In A Can **Demon Box **Magical Moustache **Miraphorus Magic Set **Quality Weasley Good's **Shimmering Silver Salt Drops **Soldiers On Parade, Weasley Authentic **Weasleys Wonderous Wands **Weasley & Weasley. Those are additional products created for the movie and wasn't mentioned in the books. *The films graphic designer, Eduardo Lima revealed that there are more than 300 names of products they have invented just for the film version of "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes".Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) DVD 2nd-disc Special Feature: Close-Up with the cast of Harry Potter - Art with Bonnie Wright. *On the 2nd-disc DVD special feature of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film), Several name of products are revealed, such as; **Sticky Trainers **Weasleys' Explosive Enterprises **Box 'O' Rockets **Spectrum Pestrum **Skiving Snackboxes **Fake Moustache **Jumping Snakes **Muggle Magic **Custard Pies **Weasleys' Famous Unlucky Dip **Rubby 'O' Chicken Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references es:Sortilegios Weasley fr:Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ru:Всевозможные волшебные вредилки Category:Diagon Alley Category:Joke shops Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes